


You Feel... Different

by thornwithroses



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornwithroses/pseuds/thornwithroses
Summary: While your boyfriend Minseok is away for a month you decide it's finally the perfect opportunity to start working out regularly. Now that he's back you wonder how he'll respond to your transformation.





	You Feel... Different

You hated it when Minseok went away. You were proud of him and his success, but it was hard only talking on the phone and just seeing his face through a screen. The difference this time was you were working towards something. You'd always entertained the idea of working out regularly and getting fitter, but you'd continuously found yourself too busy. Now you had a whole month without Minseok and what better way to distract yourself than working out.

* * *

 

By the time the month was over, you were surprised with your progress. Your stomach had toned down, and the muscles in your arms were more defined. You'd made sure to hide your progress from Minseok by wearing jumpers in pictures you'd sent him, and it had worked, he was none the wiser. In all honesty, you were a little worried about how he'd react, would he even notice at all?

* * *

 

It was 10 minutes before Minseok was supposed to come over to see you and you were more nervous than usual. You'd spent the past hour tidying things despite your entire place being clean, and the hour before that you spent choosing what to wear. You'd settled on a casual skirt and top combo and paired it with light brown ankle boots. Now you were pacing around and trying to avoid looking in the mirror too much. He had his own key to get in, so you really could be doing something more productive, but your mind was racing. Finally, you heard the lock turn of the front door. Quickly you checked your reflection one last time in the mirror before half running, half walking to the entrance.

There he was, as adorable and beautiful as ever... maybe even more. As he turned around, you saw the tiredness in his eyes for a split second, but it immediately was replaced when he saw you. Both of your faces stretched into grins. You ran into his arms, and he lifted you up while he laughed.   
Abruptly he put you down.  
"Wait a minute," he said squinting at you.  
"What's wrong?" You asked, panic quickly seeping into you.  
He picked you up again, causing you to giggle.  
"You... you feel... different?" He was unsure of his words. He put you down again and held you at arm's length by your shoulders. Slowly he looked you up and down. Then he moved his hands to your biceps and squeezed.  
"What!" He kept feeling your biceps, shock was written all over his face. All you could do was smile.  
"Wow! When did my girlfriend get such big guns!" He exclaimed.  
"Stop it!" You cried between laughs, "you're tickling me!"  
"I'll stop if you flex for me!"  
"No!"  
"Well, then I'll tickle you properly." He immediately moved his hands down to your sides.  
"Fine! Fine! Fine!" He stepped back, waiting. You lifted your arm up and flexed the muscle properly, showing off the definition in all its glory.   
"Ahhh! Your muscles are better than mine!" Minseok stared in awe.  
"Well that's just not true at all," you placed your hands on your hips.  
"Why'd you keep this a secret from me! I could've helped you with exercises, ah now we can work out together!"  
"I wanted it to be a surprise, so you'd get to see the proper transformation!"  
"Well, I'm surprised and so incredibly proud of you." He placed his hands on your waist and gave you a quick peck on the lips.   
"Wait! Does this mean you have a six-pack now?" He lifted up your shirt slightly to see your stomach.  
"What! I've only been doing this for a month you idiot!" You swatted his hands away, and he just looked up at you and smiled.  
"Well now I'm not so impressed, how can I, a man with this body," he waved his hands over his torso dramatically, "date someone without a six-pack," he said mockingly.   
You squinted your eyes at him before turning around and heading towards the kitchen.

  
"So wait, is Mr Perfect saying he'd like to sleep on the couch tonight?" You asked as he rushed after you.   
"No, no, no, no. I think the bed would be alright for Mr Perfect." He spun you around to him and kissed you properly. You leaned into the kiss, putting your arms around his neck. He moved his hands to your waist and picked you up, placing you on the countertop.   
After a short while, he pulled back from the kiss.  
"Oh and I love you by the way," he said. You laughed.  
"I love you too."


End file.
